


Message Sent

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The Doctor's finally mastered the art of 21st century texting. Well, almost...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Message Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Guess The Author, and very definitely not edited. Enjoy!

_ Missing you already! Love you x _

The Doctor clicked the send button, a warm fuzzy feeling starting in his stomach mingling with satisfaction. The warmth was from the sweetness and (though he may deny it)  _ domesticity  _ of the text - love you! A kiss at the end! His last body would never even have dreamed of such a thing! But Rose had started adding kisses to her messages, and it had felt rude not to add one back, and it all sort of spiralled from there. The satisfaction was from managing to use a 21st century phone successfully, something Rose had teased him about (‘You can pilot a TARDIS but you can’t use a phone!’), ignoring his arguments about not needing one when he could get a way better phone from the 87th century, for example.

He checked his screen again, to see if Rose had read his message (and also to prove to himself he’d really done it). Before his eyes, the word ‘read’ appeared under his message, and he grinned. Then he noticed exactly who he’d messaged, and had to desperately bite back a swear word or two.

_ Message sent to Jackie Tyler at 10:34am. _

* * *

The conversation that followed was awkward, to say the least. The Doctor had immediately phoned Rose in a panic, who had grimly informed him that she knew, and that her mother wanted a few words with him. Then there’d been what he swore was the most uncomfortable half-hour of his life, which involved a lot of shouting on Jackie’s part until he’d finally managed to convince her the message had been meant for someone else. Unfortunately he’d then had to explain who it was meant for.

‘So you’re dating my daughter?’ Jackie asked, and the Doctor let out a sigh.

‘Yes.’

There was a distinctly nonreassuring look in her eye, and the Doctor sunk a little further into his chair. Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Just so we’re clear, I don’t care if you’re a Time Lord or whatever it is, if you hurt my Rose I’ll slap you so hard you’ll-’

‘Yes, yes, I think we get the idea, Mum,’ Rose interrupted hurriedly.

‘And you, young lady!’ Jackie cried, turning to face her daughter, ‘Why didn’t you mention this before?’

The Doctor leaned back and tuned out what promised to be a long and repetitive argument, wishing heartily that he’d never sent that text in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments etc. are always appreciated!


End file.
